Mishpacha
by earanemith
Summary: The family reunion of Ziva David, when she and Tony go down to Haifa. How will the family look at Tony, how will her family be? And what dark deep secret has prevented Ziva from talking to someone for many years now. HIATUS FOR NOW
1. Midnight Call

**CHAPTER 1 – midnight call**

**Yes Yes I know I should be either updating Childrens Laugh or Like We Used To. But If my mind is stuck on another story I have to start typing.  
**

**Okay first how I thought of this story. I have read quit a few story's about Ziva going to a family reunion with someone from the team but like never someone going with Ziva to **_**her family reunion.**_** BUT REMEMBER, this is an AU family reunion, Ziva's family will be a little bit different. For example some of Eli's siblings will now be Rivka's

* * *

**

Ziva walk woken by the sound of her phone ringing, she looked at the time before she picked up. Ugh, great who would call her at three am., and she had to get ready for work in three hours

"David" She said groggily

"Shalom Zivaleh, that is no way to answer your mother now is it" the voice on the other side of the line said much brighter.

When Ziva registered who it was she sat up in bed

"Ima sorry, it is three am here"_ why would her mother call her?_

"oh, of course how could I forget"

"Why do you call mama?" Ziva asked, happy to hear her mother's voice but eagerly to hang up since she had to go to work in the morning.

"I called you to invite you to the family reunion"

"Mama I…" but she did not even have time to finish

"No Zivaleh, you haven't been to one for almost five years and we haven't seen you since almost a year"

"I spoke to Aunt Nettie last month!"

"You know what I mean, and don't worry you know your father he is not going to be there"

Since six years her mother and father were divorced, Rivka had then moved in with her brother who breads horses in Haifa, they had lived with him before when her mother and Eli had some sort of a break, Ziva had been nine at the time and they had returned to Eli when Ziva had been around eleven. Ziva knew none of the family from her fathers side would come.

"Okay I'll be there, when is it?" Ziva asked, she had agreed for two reasons. One she thought it would please her mother that she would come and secondly she had not spoken to Deena, Jordon, Thomas or Abel in ages.

"Next week"

"IMA! Could you not have called earlier" _Damn, hopefully she could get free with that late notice. _

"Benjamin should have send you the invitation but apparently he has forgotten" there was some background sound before her mother spoke again "There is an eagerly six year old who wants to talk to you, or do you have to get up tomorrow"

Ziva smiled "No it's okay, now I am awake I do not think I can go to sleep again anyway" that was not true, but it was her little sister after all.

"Zivy, Zivy"

"Shalom Motek" Ziva laughed

"I really miss you"

"I miss you too Rafi"

"Have you gotten my drawings?"

"Ken, I have they are very pretty" Ziva thought of the thousand of drawings she had gotten from her little sister.

This went on for an hour, in which Rafi told Ziva how her school week had been. Until Rivka told Rafi to give the phone back "But Ima, I have not spoken to her so long"

"It is okay Rafi" Ziva said "You will see me in a week, promise"

She heard Rafi give the phone back to her mother before she heard her voice again "Zivaleh one more thing, there are two tickets, so I expect two people, Shalom darling"

And before Ziva got to reply her mother had hung up. Okay great she had to take someone, had her mother lost her mind. This made Ziva remember when she had not wanted to go to her school ball, her mother had pushed her and in the end Ziva had gone, only to ditch the boy after five minutes.

* * *

When she arrived in the bullpen an hour and a half later she was exhausted.

"Late night, Zee-vah" Tony teased her

Ziva did not even respond, Mcgee walked also in greeting Ziva happily

"ugh" Ziva replied

"What's wrong with her?" McGee asked thinking he had done something wrong, or that Tony had done something stupid.

"Well, McGeek, our ninja here had a rough night" He said with a laugh, he did not expect Ziva to respond

"You would be too Tony, if your family forgot the time difference, and has kept you awake from 3 am on"

"owwww" Tony and Mcgee both said

They day past slowly to slowly, Ziva wished that she could just go back to sleep in her bed, but since they had to do loads of paperwork that was not something that would happen anytime soon.

While working Ziva thought about who to take.

With Tony things would be fun, and she trusted him with her life, so trusting him with her family was no big deal. However, if her mother told him story's she would never live it down.

Abby was out of question to, they had been getting along better and better, but Ziva did not see her mother inviting Abby with open arms. That and Abby did not really like the sun.

Gibbs and ducky, well she did not even consider.

There was also still McGee, he would let her be alone if she wished, and would certainly be gentleman enough to never speak of the things her aunts would tell him. But she was not sure if she wanted him to see who she really was, how she grew up, became who she was today.

Soo in the end Ziva just took a breath

"Tony?" Ziva asked when McGee had already left.

"Yeah?" he answered when he looked up, and just as Ziva grabbed her back pack to go home.

"I was wondering since we have next week off anyway" thank god Vance had gotten in and told Gibbs to take the next week of with his team because they had been working for over six months without a free weekend. "Do you have something planned?"

"Nah, not really, why?"

"Well, I thought, my mother has given me two plane tickets and insisted I brought someone with me to our family reunion. What I want to ask, do you want to come with me?" When Ziva was done she was unsure what his answer would be, had she made the wrong choice of asking Tony.

Tony's face grew in a grin and while they stepped into the elevator her answered. ""Okay, I'll come, I mean who does not want to see where our mossad ninja grew up" At this Ziva rolled her eyes.

* * *

The next day Tony walked to Ziva's desk and asked

"Euh, Ziva what kind of cloths should I pack?"

"The weather will be around 30 degrees"

And like that the week past, Tony tried to get information about what they would be doing but Ziva would not let anything slip. Every time he asked something she just got that teasing smile on her face and returned to the job at hand.

**If this like totally sucks tell me and I'll delete the story and never post another chapter of it.**


	2. Welcome To Haifa

**I got many many reviews saying to continue, also a lot of alerts, so you can be pleased that I will continue this story.**

**O yeah, I got a photo bucket account which you can access on my profile. that is where I will put photo's of the family members of Ziva, not everyone though  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Welcome To Haifa  
**

It was Tony who went that evening to Ziva's apartment to pick her up. He knocked on the door. When she opened a smile came on his face as if he had had it the whole day. He had to wait only a minute and she came with a single duffel bag, he wondered how everything fit in the bag, but then again this was Ziva. When they checked in and walked through the security Tony was surprised that they did not hold Ziva back.

"How the hell did you get through with your knives without being caught?" Tony asked, not sure if he wanted to know at the same time when he wondered what kind of ninja stuff she had used now

Ziva chuckled "Tony, did you not notice the two knifes, gun and back up gun the guard had"

"No way"

"He is mossad Tony, we have a guard at each airport that flies directly to Israel. You know as back up if something goes wrong. Actually, I beat him at hand to hand combat when I was seventeen"

The rest of the time before they would go in the plane was spend by a cup of coffee. When they walked into the airplane Tony was surprised that Ziva stopped at first class. Ziva just sat down, and Tony followed her.

"So tell me Zee-vah, what will we be doing?"

Ziva laughed inside at the curiosity that Tony showed, she decided to tell him a little bit "When we arrive not much, we will be the first I think, on the second day you may have to entertain yourself in the house"

"Why is that, some secret boyfriend that I don't know about who comes over?" He questioned teasingly.

Ziva turned serious now Tony could see it in her eyes "No, on the second day we always mourn the ones that have passed away, I do not know if my family will be okay with you being there with us, I will ask my mother".

After five more hours Tony was bored

"Ziva" She did not respond "Ziva, Ziva Ziva Ziva"

"What?" She responded finally.

"How many people will be there?"

"I think nineteen then plus the two of us"

"Wow, I thought my family was big," For a while he was silent "How is your mother?"

"Sorry what?" Ziva asked, being deep in thoughts with her book

"What is your mother like?" Tony asked, almost knowing for sure that Ziva would not give an answer. But she surprised him by indeed answering.

"She is sweet, and loving, most of the time she has so many things to do that it is a chaos in the house, but she will always be there when I need her. She is almost the opposite of my father. It surprises me that they have been married for as long as they have"

"She sounds wonderful"

"She is"

"Do you miss her? I mean you are in Israel like 2 to 3 weeks a year"

"Yeah I miss her…a lot" Ziva went silent and Tony decided to let her alone for the rest of the flight.

They got out of the plane and grabbed their bags. Tony followed Ziva, since he did not understand a thing of what was said, or written anywhere. When they stepped outside Tony understood why Ziva had her sunglasses in her hair the moment they stepped out of the plane. While Ziva was talking to some sort of guard, at least Tony thought he looked like one, he grabbed his glasses to.

"So, Zee-vah how do we get to your uncle?"

"Walking" Ziva said dry "What do you think Tony?" Just on the moment a red Ferrari F430 came riding their way.

"WOW, What wouldn't I give to ride that car" Tony said to Ziva as the car stopped 1 meter in front of them.

Ziva laughed and walked to the car "Well today is your lucky day Tony" She said as she opened the door, took over the keys and stuffed her bag away.

"You've got to be kidding me" Tony said, but Ziva just stared at him waiting. At the moment Tony got in the car and Ziva drove off he regretted it.

Tony was holding his heart when Ziva was on the road. What he noticed was that there were less car horns heard. Guess the people were used to it, even on the high speed he could see some beautiful landscapes. The place of Uncle Benjamin where they were going was a fifteen minutes out of Haifa as told by Ziva.

The last part of the trip consisted out of a landscape that seemed to go on and on. Finally a house was seen, and after five more minutes they stopped in front of the house.

"Here we are, my uncle's place, welcome to Haifa Tony" Ziva said, as tony got out of the car, still a little bit shaken by the ride.

Inside the house, little Rafi had heard a car coming, she had watched out of the window and as soon as she had seen that it was her big sister she run outside.

Out of the house a little girl came running, Ziva had not told Tony about anyone who he was going to meet so he just watched. The little girl came running to Ziva, she had to be around six years or so.

"_Zivy, Zivy_"

The little girl launched herself in the arms of Ziva, for a moment Tony thought Ziva had not expected it and that she would react just as to Abby's outburst. Till his surprise Ziva caught the little girl, spun her around and hugged her while laughing. It was a whole other Ziva.

"_Zivy you really came_"

"_Of course little one I promised_"

It was when Ziva put Rafi down that she noticed Tony.

"_Who is that Zivy?_"

Just when Ziva was about to answer her mother and uncle came out of the house.

"_Zivaleh, you are hear already_" she gave her daughter a big hug.

Tony could see that they were similar in many ways, the structure of their hair, and the shape of their faces, not to mention they were both not very tall, even a little to the small side.

"Ima, this is my partner Anthony Dinozzo, and he does not speak any Hebrew so can we just speak English?" Ziva asked

While Tony walked to her mom and shook her hand "You can call me Tony ma'm"

The face of Ziva's mom changed a bit "Do not call me ma'm it makes me feel old, just call me Rivka"

Then it was the turn to Benjamin, he had a firm handshake.

"Take your bags to your old room Ziva" Ziva nodded and motioned at Tony to follow her.

The house was big, it seemed bigger on the inside that it did on the outside. The inside was made from a light wood. And was put together so that it looked comfy and friendly. Tony noticed that everything was put together so it could hold round twenty people. That made him ask Ziva while they walked up the stairs.

"Ziva, first of all, why is this place so big, I mean it's only your mom and your uncle right?"

Ziva laughed "My mother's side of the family would always come together here in the summer, so the house needed to be big, but my uncle did not mind he had enough space" Ziva opened a door to the end of the big hallway. "Well this is my room, I have lived her for about two years"

Tony looked around in the room. It hold a king sized bed, a desk with chair. The walls were a soft blue color, the bed sheets a tint darker. On the wall there hung many pictures. Ziva put her bag down and Tony asked his next question

"Okay second question, who was that little girl?"

"Rafi? That was my little sister, she is six"

"But I thought your sister's name was Tali and sh…"

"I never told you Tali was my only sister"

"But why do they live here, I mean your father he lives in Tel Aviv"

Ziva sighed, and sat down on the bed Tony did the same "After Tali died things were never the same as before, my mother left my father and I and" it looked as if she was thinking of someone but did not speak it "I stayed with my father because I was already in training. My mom only found out after she left that she was expecting Rafi, the year she was born plus the last two months of her pregnancy I lived here for two years, my training continued but here. After that I moved back to my father but I was almost always on missions, my longest was a year, with Jenny in Europe"

Tony realized she had never been more open with him than ever before "Isn't it weird to call her your sister. I mean you saw her what two years"

"Not really weird, in between missions, I was most of the time here in Haifa, and when I went to Israel the last three years, I always went two weeks, from what I have always been at least one to Haifa. I get mostly once a week a drawing she made for me, I have like tons of them in my apartment"

Tony nodded understanding, just then Rafi appeared at the door.

"_Zivy, aunt Nettie is here_"

"_Tell mama we will be down in a sec_"

* * *

**I love Rafi^^P**

**She's on my photobucket now go and check  
**


	3. I Will Not BiteMuch

**I actually wanted to upload A Childrens laugh but I have like a major block. If anyone reads that story to and has like a little idea, mostly my idea's come from total nonsense, then that would help a lot. Anyway enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3 – I Will Not Bite….Much

* * *

**

"_Zivy, aunt Nettie is here_"

"_Tell mama we will be down in a sec_"

* * *

Tony looked at Ziva dazzled, before she translated "Sorry Rafi does not speak English she can understand it though, she said that Aunt Nettie is here"

"Wait, isn't that the aunt to who I "

Ziva nodded and laughed when Tony gulped.

When they were down stairs Ziva already saw her aunt and run to her, falling into an embrace, Tony slowly followed.

"Who is this Ziva, is he your boyfriend?" Nettie asked

"This is my partner Anthony Dinozzo"

Tony shook Nettie's hand "_And you said he was not your boyfriend_" Nettie asked in Hebrew with a smile of mischief on her face.

"_No he is not_"

Tony looked at Ziva asking what was said since he thought it was about him "She remembers you Tony" Ziva said, but then turned her attention to two boys who were fighting.

"For godsake" Nettie said "Will you two stop!"

The boys turned to Ziva "Shalom Achyanit " They quickly said before shaking Tony's hand

"Tony this are Jordon and Thomas, they are twins and"

"Always arguing, you should be glad you did not sit with them in the car for three hours" Said a woman who walked up to Ziva and gave her a quick but big hug. Then shook Tony's hand "My name is Deena, nice to meet you" Then she walked to Rivka to say hello to her.

As last was a young man who introduced himself as "Abel", after a while Ziva motioned Tony to follow her. They walked into the stables,

"I thought we could go for a ride so I can show you the ground. Nettie and the rest will be busy with settling in anyway"

She showed Tony which horse he could take and turned to her own. Suddenly they both heard a sound behind them. Without looking Ziva answered "Rafi what are you doing here?"

"_Can I come Zivy?_"

"Yes, motek" Ziva answered. When Tony was ready Ziva put Rafi on the horse and climbed on behind her. And so they began their trip.

While they were ridding Rafi suddenly stood up, Tony had expected Ziva to get angry but she just softly put Rafi down. They ride for an hour, in which Rafi had asked Ziva for a story while ridding Ziva began to tell. She told Rafi about their day in the shipping container, Rafi seemed to enjoy the story and Tony noticed how much Rafi looked up to Ziva.

Rafi hung against Ziva but Ziva seemed not the slightest bit bothered by this. When he now looked at Ziva he saw a whole other Ziva. A more real Ziva, sure he loved her how she was when they had been in dc but this made him even love her more. Wait love her, his mind was going crazy he thought. He had not even noticed that they were already back at the stables.

When they entered Ziva explained to Tony how to take care of the horsess now. When they entered the house Rivka told them to clean up for dinner. As they returned the big table was set for ten. As they becan to eat and tony took the first bite he could see where Ziva had learned to cook. Dinner was filled with small talk, as everyone had finnished and about to clean up Ziva stopped Tony "Tony that the woman clean up after dinner so just go with Thomas, Jordon and Abel" And like that Tony was send outside.  
"Hey, it was Tony right"  
"yeah"  
"Ever made a fire"  
While the woman were cleaning Rafi sneaked out, she was to little to do anything anyway. Tony felt that eyes were watching him, when he looked around he saw Rafi standing behind him.  
"What's up" Tony spoke a little taken aback from the way the girl stared at him.  
Suddenly Thomas lifted her up and began to tickle her, just then the woman came outside.  
_"Rafi, you have to go to bed, you know the rules" _Rivka said  
_"But Ima"_  
_"Lo, Bed now"_

Rafi walked to everyone including Tony to give them a goodnight hug. Then she walked to Ziva _"Zivy, will you tuck me in"_  
"Ken, motek, Tony just sit down Í will be back in a minute" She said as she lifted Rafi on her hip and walked into the house.  
And so Tony did, Nettie Rivka and Benjamin were talking in fast unrecognizable Hebrew, the twins were bickering, and Abel and Deena were talking to Tony about what he thought from the place. An hour passed and Ziva still had not returned.

Rivka turned to Tony "Would you please go and get Ziva?" Tony nodded and walked into the house.  
When he had walked up the stairs he stood still. _Oh, great he did not even know which room belonged to Rafi._  
Then he heard a soft sweet voice, singing what he presumed to be a Hebrew lullaby. He folllowed the voice, captured by the beauty of it. He stopped by an open door. The voice came from inside, carfully he peaked inside, the only wake person in the room was Ziva. And she was the one who was singing, he did not even know she could sing like that. He watched for a while, being as softly as he could, this was a whole other side to Ziva, one he had never seen before. She was sitting down next to Rafi's bed, softly stroking the hair of her little sister as she slept. Then with the last word her voice went away, it was then that Tony choose to walk in.

"Hey" he whispered "Your mother asked me to come and get you. You've been away for more than an hour"

Ziva nodded, stood up and placed a last kiss on her sisters head, then she closed the door, when they were walking back outside she spoke to Tony "I guess you've heard me then?", Tony only nodded "When she was little'er she always asked me to put her to bed, no matter how hard my mother tried, if I was not the one to be the last one to say her goodbye she would not go to sleep"

"Sounds like she really loves you" Tony said, if it was only a whisper, Ziva heard it but had not time to react, since they entered the cirkle that was round the fire. Rivka anounced that she was going to bed, she gave her daughter a goodnight kiss on her cheek.  
_"I am so glad you have come, Zivaleh, Laila Tov"_  
Soon after that Nettie and Benjamin were off to bed too, and it only left the six of them alone."  
For a while they talked about everything and nothing then the question came which Ziva had expected all along, and the question was asked by Jordon  
"And Tony, how did you get Ziva crazy enough to let you come, and not someone ells?"  
"Yeah Ziva why did you let me come, and not McGeek?" Tony asked as he turned to Ziva  
"You know how boring McGee is to travel with, besides you are my partner"  
After a pearsing look from Ziva Jordon dropped it. "Well, I think we are heading off to bed, Jordon make sure you put out the fire. Not like last time"  
As Tony and Ziva walked away they heard Thomas Deena and Abel laugh. "what happened last time?" Tony asked curious.  
Ziva smiled "His car burned down"  
They changed into their pyama's, Ziva was already laying down, she noticed that Tony hesitaded "What are you waiting for Tony, I will not bite...much"  
Tony then climbed into bed next to her. He was staring at her "What Tony?" Ziva asked  
"I was wondering, why does a teenage girl has AND a double bed AND a room that does not completly look girly" He did not see the way the Ziva's face flinched when he asked her, but he did see the slight pain in her eyes when she gave him an answer, that did not answer his question and made him think something was wrong "Just go to sleep Tony, I am to tired to explain"  
Then she turned her back to him and pretended to be asleep, but her mind was to floated with memories to go to sleep. It was not untill two hours listening to Tony's breathing that she fell asleep.

**Hebrew translation:**

**Achyanit: Niece**

Photo's of Jordon, Thomas, Deena and Abel now in my photo bucket


	4. Meeting

**CHAPTER 4 - Meeting**

**

* * *

**

Barley four hours later Ziva was up again, she decided not to run on the days she would be spending here, and just take the time she could be with her family. Today was the day that they remembered the ones that had passed away; they would go to the lake at three, at around one the rest of the family would be there. After dressing into a black outfit, she woke Tony up.  
It took him half an hour to come downstairs and Ziva suspected that he had gone back to sleep once she left the bedroom. After cleaning up after breakfast, everyone went their own way, Ziva turned to Tony "Tony, I asked my mother and she and the rest of my family do not mind if you come with us"

Slowly the house filled with more and more people. Tony was introduced to Dormir and his wife Maribel. When he came to the little boys there was no shaking hands the boys just both looked at him and Ziva and run outside to go and play.

"They are Aaron and Kalev" Ziva told him.

Just at that moment a girl came walking into the house with two large pink suitcases. She was wearing red shining pumps. A net patterned denim skirt and black singlet. Her hair was obviously dyed blond. She had a thick layer of make-up on and walked as if she thought she was the world. She shot a quick look at Tony then turned to Ziva and said a quick "Ziva" before walking upstairs taking her suitcases with her.

"That was Nava" Ziva said on a bitterly tone. Right when Tony wanted to ask what was up with the girl.

"Zivaleh" Rivka asked Ziva "Would you please go and pick Saba and Savta up from the airport?"

She took the keys of her mother's car and Tony followed her "Ziva, who are Saba and Savta?" Ziva laughed as Tony had a hard time pronouncing it since he only heard the words once.

"Saba means Grandfather and Savta means Grandmother in Hebrew Tony. Their names are Jacob and Leah. They speak very little English though."

When they arrived at the airport Ziva parked the car, Tony followed her. After a short while of waiting Ziva said "There they are!" And almost run to them. Tony followed, afraid of losing Ziva between all those people.

"_Saba, Savta this is Anthony Dinozzo, my partner_" Ziva said, while still hugging her grandmother, Leah.

"Nice meeting you" The man said "Jacob" Tony shook his hand.

By the woman he was hugged, when she said "Leah"

Tony and Ziva carried their bags to the car. Ziva was happily chatting with them, Tony only whished that he could understand. He was glad he had come with Ziva, because now he saw a whole other side of her. And he liked it.

When they got in the car Tony wondered if Ziva would still drive like a maniac with her grandparents in the car. Sadly for him she did.

"Ziva would you please, Ziva Ziva SLOW DOWN!"

Leah said something to Ziva and Ziva laughed "What did she say?" Tony asked.

"That you should not complain and that I have to drive faster"

Tony had never been so glad to come out of a car as he was now. When they walked into the house Tony saw that the rest of the family had arrived. He was introduced to Ya'el and Simeon, and their daughter Maha who was pregnant, and her husband Joshua. Tony only hoped he could remember which name belonged to whom. He soon noticed that Ziva got along with Maha and Joshua, Simeon and his wife Ya'el brother of Rivka, and also all the children of Nettie and Nettie herself, but not so much with Dormir, his wife Maribel and their two sons and daughter. Tony decided to ask Ziva.

"Ziva"

"Yes Tony" Ziva said, as she looked, since she had been braiding Rafi's hair.

"Why is it that you do not seem to, go along so well with Dormir?" He had expected Ziva to not answer but she did.

"When I was eight I think I spent a week with them, Nava was one, I did not look forward to it at all, I had only seen them three times before. When Tali was born, when we went to visit Nettie when Thomas and Jordon were born, and because my mother made me go with her when Nava was born. I remember the first night I was there, Nava kept me awake I was put with her in a room, and they blamed me that Nava was crying. And as the week continued it only got worse. The next day I got the blame that Nave had fallen down when she tried to pull herself up, they blamed me when they saw me grabbing my stuffed animal while Nava wanted it. I do not even know why my mother sent me to them while my other siblings could stay with her. On the fourth day I had fallen while riding my bike and Maribel said it was my own fault and I had to clean my knees myself. By the fifth day Dormir dropped me of with Saba and Savta because "I could not behave, and was being mean to Nava". The last two days were one of the best. But ever since then I do not like them. They did not even come when Rafi was born, but expected us to show when Aaron and Kalev were born."

Soon it was time to go to the lake. It was only then that Tony noticed everyone was dressed in black.

**Does anyone know if the words zaide and Bubbee are also right for grandfather and grandmother?**

**Updated my photobucket thingy with more pictures  
**


	5. Will You Tell Me A Story

Thank you Vicky24c for getting out all the mistakes I made

**Chapter 5 Will You Tell Me A Story  
**  
The whole family stood next to each other, some holding hands, and the first one to go to the front was Rivka, Rafi holding the wooden plate on which the herbs lay. Ziva had explained that they would lighten the herbs and put the plate on the lake.  
Rivka was the first one to walk to the water "For Taliah David, who found peace, in places no one ells saw that her soul will be as free as her mind was when she lived" with tears in her eyes she set the herbs on fire, Rafi carefully placing the plate on the water and pushing it away.  
Then aunt Nettie walked up to the water, her prayers were for her husband she lost eight years ago. The twins lit the herbs.

Dormir and Maribel just kept standing they did not have any herbs with them. After Nettie was Benjamin. He prayed for his wife and unborn child that they would be safe in the arms of god and waiting for him. Joshua had also walked up with Ya'el and they prayed for a brother of Joshua and a son who had died at only twelve years of life for Ya'el.

Tony had not noticed until then that Ziva was to holding a plate with herbs. She walked to the water, for the first time Tony saw tears make their way down her cheeks.  
"For Ari Haswari, the brother who always was there if needed. In the end he was not the person he used to be anymore, but the real Ari never died, he stayed with us even if we could not see him. For him I send my prayers, for the boy I grew up with, for my _brother _Ari"  
Ziva had been the last one to speak, she light the herbs and pushed the plate of shore. After this the family always went their separate ways for a few hours, to mourn the dead in their own way. Ziva swept some tears ways, after looking the plate sail to the others, when she turned around only Rafi and Tony were still standing round the lake. Tony had his hands in fist and an angry look in his face. Ziva walked back to him and took the hand of Rafi when Tony spoke.  
"Why did you not tell me?"  
"Tell you what Tony" she did not want to talk at all right now.  
"That I had to mourn that Monster Ari, that he is your brother"  
"HALF brother, and he was no monster" Rafi took Ziva's hand a little tighter to herself, since she sensed that Tony was really mad  
"He killed Kate, he tried to kill Abby, and Gibbs. He killed tons of innocent people to get to Gibbs, and you are defending him, sure he was your brother, but can you honestly not see what kind of demon he was. I am glad that Gibbs put a bullet through his head, GOD I cannot even look at you now" He said before storming of to the house Ziva just stood there with tears now freely streaming down her face.  
As in a trance Ziva kept staring at the plates, after a while she turned around keeping Rafi's hand in hers and walking to the house. When they were inside Ziva did not know where Tony was nor did she really care. Rafi sat down on the couch and asked Ziva

" _Why is Tony so angry with Uncle Ari?"_

"Because he hurt many people motek, the Ari of who I told you is not the Ari that died"  
_" Why did he hurt the people?"_  
"That I do not know Rafi"  
_"_ _Will you tell me a story about uncle Ari?"_  
"Of course, come" Ziva put Rafi on her lap, "There was this once we all went to the beach here in Haifa, it was long before you were born. I made a bet with Ari that I could swim harder and further than him. But when I was halfway"

Tony had cooled down a bit, what if all those times when they celebrated Ari's death, when they went out for drink in joy of his death, when they mocked him, was Ziva really hurt? Sure they were family but if Anthony senior would kill someone Tony would not want anyone to think that he was the same. So it was not fair to judge Ziva on who her brother was or had been, and by that he only now remembered the words that Ziva had said, that the Ari who died was not the Ari they all had known once. Tony slowly went downstairs, he had to make up with Ziva. When he came near the living room he heard her talk to Rafi, telling a story of her and Ari when they were little.  
"My foot got stuck on something I do not remember what but it pulled me down, and I feared that I would drown. Very quickly Ari was with me; he freed me and carried me through the water to the beach. Then he picked me up and took me to Ima. As soon as I saw Ari's face down in the water when I was drowning I was not afraid anymore, because I knew that he would save me. That he would be there for me" It was then that she heard Tony walking into the living room, she just looked up at him staring in his eyes which no longer were filled with anger.  
"Ziva, I know it is against the rules, but...I'm sorry"  
"You do not have to be you"  
"Yes, I do"  
"Rafi please go to your room" Ziva said to Rafi, then Tony continued after Rafi left.  
" I only know Ari as the one who killed Kate, for me he is nothing but a monster, but for you Zi, he is your brother. And I cannot even imagine the way you must feel if you are around Gibbs I mean he killed your brother"  
Ziva sighed it was now or never "Tony I have to tell you something"  
"Okay"  
"But you have to promise me, really promise, that you will not tell to anyone, and if after this you would want to leave than I understand"  
"I promise" He answered  
"It is I who cannot imagine how Gibbs must feel around me. Because Gibbs did not kill Ari"  
"You mean he is still alive?" Tony asked shocked  
Ziva shook her head "No, that night in the basement I was there, it was a plan Gibbs came up with, when I heard Ari speak I realized that the brother I held dear was long gone, he was no longer my brother, no longer the boy I grew up with. And when Ari pointed the gun to Gibbs I" At this moment tears were running down her face "I pulled the trigger, I killed Ari, I killed my brother, I am a ruthless soulless killer"  
And for the first time she let go, she cried in front of him, he put his hand under her chin and pulled it up to meet his eyes. "You are not ruthless or soulless, and you did not kill your brother. Like you said yourself the brother you once had was already gone, you set the soul of you real brother free, the brother who saved you that day in the water"

Then Tony did something unexpected for both of them. He let go of her chin and slowly moved his lips closer to Ziva's. She did not move away, just kept staring in his eyes. His lips softly met hers, neither of them pulled away. Tony could taste the salt of her tears on her lips. Ziva slowly closed her eyes and let all her worry be taken away by his soft lips. And at the moment she closed her eyes Tony knew that she trusted him completely, that she was giving herself to him without doubt. When the kiss ended they looked at each other. Both thinking the same thing that they belonged together. "I'll never leave you" Tony whispered. And that was all that needed to be said at that moment. They did not need a big clarification of the others love, they did not need to hear the words they had held in their hearts for years. They did not need all of that because they already knew, they knew they had the others love forever. The only thing they needed was the ability to look the other in the eyes.

Together they sat like that for a while. Until the rest of the family came in, but still they did not part. True they had stood up to help with dinner but everyone could see they had changed, into something better. They had changed from two minds to one mind.  
While making dinner Rivka took Ziva apart for a moment. For a while she just looked at Ziva. Then she spoke "I know you will be happy my love. I am so happy for you"  
"How did you know?" Ziva asked to her mother.  
"Because you are glowing Ziva. You are happy, and at peace. I only have seen you so calm and earthbound once in your life. It was the night you two had been born" Ziva flinched at the mentioning of two. But Rivka continued "You would not go to sleep, Eli was gone for a moment. I took you out of your crib and walked with you outside. The sky was clear and full of stars you still was crying but on the moment a shooting star came by you calmed down. I looked at the sky and three more stars fell down, as if you knew that it would happen. At the moment I looked down upon your face, and looked in your eyes, I saw you so calm and at peace, free from all the worried of the world. And now when I look at your face I see the same calmness, the same peace in your eyes." Rivka grabbed her daughter in an embrace and Ziva let her.  
Soon they were broken off by a running Jordon and a scolding Nettie. And they both started laughing. At the simplicity of their family.

* * *

**Okay tell me what you think of everyone in the family**


	6. SORRY, HIATUS

**Okay I actually never make any of these so forgive me.**

**I decided to concentrate on my other two story's:**

**A childrens Laugh**

**and **

**Like We Used To**

**For a while so I will not be updating this one, until one of the others is finished. **

**So until than this story will have HIATUS in the summery, sorry guys I just want to fully concentrate on the other two. And maybe I am faster back than you think you never know. So Until then, until I will see you again.**

**Blessed be!  
**


End file.
